Mackenzie Ziegler
/10000000000-20040604/10000)}} |height = 4'4"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8aIvNHbLhk#t=2m5s |born = June 4, 2004 |profession = Dancer Student |affiliations = Abby Lee Dance Company |parents = Melissa Ziegler (mother) Kurt Ziegler (father) Greg Gisoni (step-dad) |siblings = Maddie Ziegler (older sister) Ryan (half-brother) Tyler (half-brother) |friends = Maddie Ziegler Chloe Lukasiak Brooke Hyland Paige Hyland Nia Frazier Kendall Vertes Brandon Pent Payton Ackerman Gianna Martello Clara Lukasiak Nick Dobbs Asia Monet Ray |loveinterests = Justin Bieber (celebrity crush) |pets = Molly (dog) Maliboo (dog) |title1 = Nicknames |other1 = BooBoo Kitty (by the Ziegler family) Bubby (by the Ziegler family) Kenzie or Kenz (by everyone) |title2 = Autographs |other2 = }} Mackenzie Frances Ziegler'http://www.ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php is a nine-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She was born on June 4, 2004 to Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and is the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. Mackenzie's father has two sons, Ryan and Tyler, from a previous relationship. Apart from dance, both Mackenzie and her sister take voice lessons. She is in fourth grade. She was in first grade, almost in second when the show first stared filming. Mackenzie excels at acro, and her sense of humor is regularly highlighted in brief interviews on ''Dance Moms episodes. Outside of the show, Mackenzie dances with a different group at the studio, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside Maddie. On Dance Moms '''Season One She isn't used to the long rehearsal hours and often falls apart emotionally when things get difficult. Mackenzie's older sister Maddie tends to get more praise from their mother and Abby than Mackenzie does. Abby says she compares Mackenzie's dancing to Maddie's when Maddie was Mackenzie's age. While her sister nearly always is at the top, Mackenzie is at the bottom of the pyramid in every episode of the first season, and receives few opportunities to dance in competitions. In Stealing the Show, Mackenzie has her first solo with "Mouse Trap," and later cries when Christi yells at Melissa. In When Stars Collide, Mackenzie frustrates her mom and Abby when she is shy about singing for a talent agent. 'Season Two' In Everyone's Replaceable, Mackenzie is given a featured role in the group dance, playing the role of a doll stuck in a box. In the third episode, Mackenzie declares she is now "totally ready to dance with the big girls," and places first for her solo "Bigger Isn't Better." In the fifth episode, Abby cries while watching Mackenzie practice, moved at how much Mackenzie has improved as a dancer. Mackenzie wins with her solo, and in the next episode, she is placed at the top of the pyramid for the first time. In Melissa Pleads the Fifth, Melissa becomes upset with the other moms and drags Mackenzie out of the studio, who is audibly worried about leaving her big sister behind. In The Battle Begins, she slips because of her costume during her solo, and is terrified by Abby's expected reaction; but is quickly cheered when Abby comforts her. In the sixteenth episode, Mackenzie wins with her solo "Daisy Chains," and takes her first crown as Petite Miss Energy. She is again on top of the pyramid the following episode. In Revenge of the Candy Apples, Mackenzie goes upstairs to get Melissa's bag when the moms are all fighting and Melissa is trying to leave. Mackenzie comes down crying, saying she's overheard the other moms talking about her mother, and asking why they always do this to her. In Solo Fever, she momentarily forgets her solo "It's A Perfect Day For Fun," but regains her composure and takes first place. In Nationals 90210, Mackenzie wins at nationals with her solo "Killer Bee," and takes the title of Petite Miss Energy. She also plays a gruesome blood-stained role in the winning group dance "The Last Text," wounded in a car crash and mourned by her sister Maddie. Overall during the second season, Mackenzie won a majority of her solos — a feat duplicated on the show only by her sister Maddie. 'Season Three' In the season's first regular episode, a bow falls out of Mackenzie's hair; she momentarily freezes, causing distress to herself and to Abby. In the end, her routine places first anyway. In But I'm a National Champion!, Mackenzie's role in the group dance is limited to rolling out a red carpet prior to the actual dance. The carpet prop keeps getting stuck, but Mackenzie manages to keep it humorous for the audience. Nevertheless, in the following episode Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!, Abby accuses Mackenzie of making a mockery of the dance with the carpet, and claims she will never forgive her. Mackenzie also takes first place with her solo "Lemonade," and is consequently placed atop the pyramid in Revenge of the Replacements. In this same fifth episode, she again freezes briefly during her solo, but this time finishes only third. In the eleventh episode, Mackenzie starts to experience severe pain in her foot, with Melissa saying the problems began two weeks prior. Mackenzie cries that she doesn't want to disappoint Abby, and Melissa says this hip-hop routine was her favorite number ever; but Abby is skeptical, demands a doctor's excuse since she can walk, and forces Mackenzie to sit in an actual wheelchair (to Mackenzie's obvious amusement.) When the cameras capture Mackenzie doing cartwheels over the wheelchair, Abby begins interrogations to find out if this actually happened. In the next episode, The Apple of Her Eye, Mackenzie is given the job of team makeup artist, after Melissa reveals she has put her own tutorials on YouTube. This creates some affectionate moments between her and Abby (despite supposedly still being in trouble for wheelchair-cartwheels), and gives Mackenzie an opportunity to do her sister's makeup (which normally Maddie wouldn't allow.) In She's a Maniac, Abby and her guest choreographer (Rachelle Rak) fight on whether to include Mackenzie in the group dance. Eventually, Rachelle wins, and Mackenzie performs. Mackenzie also performs her first duet with her sister Maddie, which Abby titles "Run from Mother." In episode extras, Melissa reveals that Mackenzie has had X-rays that show an extra bone in her foot, and that this is what is creating problems and pain. The location and description would seem to fit the description of an accessory navicular bone. In Watch Your Back, Mack, a similarly aged and sized Asia Monet Ray arrives at the studio, with Mackenzie still struggling with her injury from her extra bone, and beginning a new rivalry. Abby did not schedule Mackenzie in any dances this week, describing her as "iffy." (While not shown in the broadcasts, Mackenzie remained in Pittsburgh to perform "Cotton Eyed Joe" with younger teammates at JUMP.) In The Politics of Dancing, Mackenzie arrives at pyramid in an immobilizing medical brace, crying after Asia is placed at the top of the pyramid. At the competition, Mackenzie watches from the audience as Asia performs, with some of the moms claiming that Mackenzie is faking her injury, and is merely afraid of losing to Asia. In May I Have This Dance?, Mackenzie asks to return to dancing, but Abby officially refuses without doctor's permission, saying she needs rest. Abby later announces that they will get to perform on The View. (It has been pointed out that, amidst the throng listening to the announcement, Mackenzie and others arrive at the scene wearing the same "Cotton Eyed Joe" costumes used at JUMP for younger ALDC dancers.) With Mackenzie at least officially resting, Asia replaces her in rehearsals of "The Last Text," to be performed on the upcoming talk show. Melissa and Christi fight, Melissa saying that Mackenzie is okay after getting some previous rest, while Christi keeps saying her recovery seemed miraculous after it was discovered that they would be on the ABC television program. Mackenzie once again cries, upset that they are going to the actual weekly competition, and she won't be allowed to perform. In The View From the Top, Abby makes Asia and Mackenzie compete for a spot in "The Final Text," rehearsing the dance with one of them in the dance, then rehearsing with the other. Shortly before performing, Abby announces that Mackenzie will get to return in her old role, and Mackenzie's face lights up in a broad smile. Mackenzie also performs in the group dance in Candy Apple Showdown, although the team loses to the CADC's "Dia de Los Muertos"; and she re-performs "Lemonade" in the [[Tell All, Part 2|second Tell All episode]]. Pyramid Season 1 Season 2A Season 2B Season 3A Season 3B Season 4 Pre-Dance Moms Dances Acro Genre Solos *Let Me Entertain You (Video) Group Dances *Pinktastic (Pictures) *Kissed a Boy (with Nia Frazier, etc) (Pictures) *10 Little Indians (with Maddie Ziegler, etc) ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Duets Trios Group Dances Quotes Trivia *She and Mia Diaz have brothers with the same names (Ryan and Tyler). *Mackenzie has been taking voice and dance lessons since she was two and a half.http://ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php *Besides dance she likes to sing and make videos, as seen on her mother's Youtube channel.. *Her favorite subjects in school are mathhttp://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/melissa-maddie-mackenzie and reading. *If she doesn't end up being a professional dancer, she would like to be a Broadway star and a choreographer. *Her favorite styles of dance to perform are acro and jazz, but she likes to watch all the styles. *There is a room in her house called "The Store" that has all of her and Maddie's dance items.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwRVvMFh0BA (around 1:19 mark) *Maddie and Chloe say their younger sisters are "naughty" and "mischievous", http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRnbTkePmto#t=0m35s with Clara and Mackenzie being best friends. *Her favorite book series is Horrible Harry. *Her favorite city is New York. *Her favorite singer is Justin Bieber. She and the other girls met him at the 2012 Teen Choice Awards. *Her inspiration is Maddie, her older sister. *Mackenzie's favorite color is yellow. *She likes doing group dances better than solos and trios because she gets to be with all her friends.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAZStJ5xexQ&feature=related *When asked about ever doing a lyrical solo, she answered that she wasn't into lyrical because acro is her favorite. *When asked about doing a sport other than dance, Mackenzie said she would play soccer. *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they are to Brooke Hyland. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close, and she considers her as an older sister. Maddie has said that Brooke is her inspiration.http://ziegler-girls.com/maddie.php *According to her, Maddie is bossy, but they still have fun together. She also says they never get competitive with each other because she wants to be different. *She, like Kendall and Jill Vertes, is left-handed.https://twitter.com/dancemom1313/status/247023965585944577 *At age seven, Mackenzie learned how to hail a cab in New York City.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF0Kj9d6Ihs#t=11m25s *Her Zodiac sign is Gemini. *According to Mackenzie, the most challenging part about dance is remembering the new dances she has to learn every week.http://www.ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php *Mackenzie's dream job would be on TV, especially on Disney Channel, since she loves Shake It Up and Jessie.http://www.ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php Gallery To view the gallery for Mackenzie Ziegler, [[Mackenzie Ziegler/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * (with excellent photo galleries) * * * * *Google Images for Mackenzie Ziegler of Dance Moms *%22dance+moms%22&search_type=videos Search YouTube videos for Mackenzie Ziegler of Dance Moms *mackenzieziegler.net detailed unofficial pages *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Mackenzie Ziegler" *Lifetime page for Mackenzie, Maddie and Melissa References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Birthdays in June Category:Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Females Category:2004 births Category:Female Dancers Category:Female Members Category:9 Year Olds Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ziegler Family Category:Kids